At 3 AM
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: Someone showing up at your house that early in the morning can either mean they really love you or they really hate you. [akiyuki. self-indulgent fluff.]


When Amano Yukiteru knocked on Aru Akise's door at three in the morning, he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't an answer.

But there was Akise, wrapped in a pale blue bathrobe (Funny, Yuki had never thought him the type to wear something like that.), a cup of tea in one hand. He didn't look the least bit surprised to see Yuki there. In fact, Yuki was pretty sure he was smiling.

"Hello, Yukiteru-kun." yes, Akise was smiling. A tired one, but a smile with no malevolent intent behind it. "What brings you here this fine hour of the morning?"

Yuki found himself struggling to form words. "I was…"

"Scared?" Akise supplied. Yuki nodded, glancing sideways to hide the blush that was most undoubtedly on his face. "Perfectly natural. Come in." Akise shut the door behind him and led Yuki down the dark entry hall and into the kitchen. The room was bathed in the ghostly light of a stove light, and a few cupboards were strewn open. It appeared that Akise had been making tea.

"It's three in the morning," Yuki finally said. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Akise shrugged. "I've never understood where we came up with the idea that night is a time shut off for anything but sleeping. It's a lovely time to work or simply contemplate things."

"Oh…I've…never thought about it that way…"

"Your reason for being awake is most likely far more interesting than mine. Pray tell. Also, would like some tea?"

Yuki nodded. "Well…uh…it's a bit difficult to sleep knowing that you could be murdered at any moment." He laughed nervously, and Akise laughed along with him.

"What about Gasai-san?"

"She's…not much help." Yuki swallowed hard, looking sideways.

Akise seemed not to catch the drift. "Speaking of Gasai-san and her…mannerisms. It would be preferable if she didn't come running and screaming into my house with an axe."

Yuki's blush deepened. "I. Uh. I think she's asleep. She was yawning a lot earlier. And, uh, she's a late sleeper."

Akise looked a bit reassured, or at least he was decently pretending to be. "I see. Your tea's ready, by the way."

He handed the cup to Yuki and sat down beside them. "You know, Yukiteru-kun, your night fears are completely justified, but if it's any reassurance, as long as I'm around, nothing will get to you. Not Ninth, not Sixth, not even Gasai-san." His rose-colored eyes rested on Yuki's.

They sipped their tea in silence for a bit. "What about your parents?"

"They're upstairs. Sleeping like babies." It was almost comforting for Yuki to know that Akise's family was upstairs. He had a normal family, with a mother and a father that slept upstairs and weren't away for months on end. A _real_ family. "They won't mind you staying the night, if that's what you're worrying about." Akise smiled, getting up to put his cup in the sink. Yuki followed suit. "Now, what do you say we get some sleep?"

Akise's room was…different than Yuki had imagined. His bed was a gigantic king size in comparison to the pathetic twin and trundle Yuki had in his room. "Your bed is…big."

"You're welcome to sleep in it. Or on the floor if you'd prefer. I'll tell you now, though, my blankets are very soft." Akise winked. "Also, you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in, since I don't suppose you'll be sleeping in…that." He eyed the garishly colored outfit Yuki tended to wear whenever he was out with Yuno.

Yuki was suddenly very aware that he didn't really wear much else. But nonetheless, Akise tossed him an oversized Sherlock BBC shirt. Yuki then faced the wall and somehow managed to somehow take off his three layers of clothing and slip the shirt on.

"Y-you're being so…nice." Yuki silently cursed his lack of a way with words.

"Anything for you, Yukiteru-kun." If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn Akise sounded almost embarrassed. "It's just common courtesy, after all." Yuki casted a dubious look at the floor, then climbed into bed with Akise. His bathrobe lay discarded on the floor, and it hit Yuki that he could practically hear Akise's heart beating next to him. He'd never bothered to listen when he laid in bed with Yuno every once in awhile. "You're blushing, Yuki." Akise said, chuckling. It hit Yuki that he'd dropped the honorific and for once used his nickname.

"Y-you've got a real way with that, you know?"

Akise laughed quietly and leaned over to flick the lightswitch off. "Goodnight, Yukiteru-kun." Yuki couldn't see his face in the dark, but he could hear the smile in Akise's voice.

For a moment, Yuki remembered the survival game and the girl back home with bodies piling up in her room, but those thoughts were silenced by Akise's arms around him and the warm, soft combination of the other boy's body and the cocoon of blankets covering them.

Yuki fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**tumblr fic from awhile ago yeehaw **


End file.
